A patient monitoring system is an electronic medical device that measures a patient's various vital signs, collects and processes all measurements as data, and then displays the data graphically and/or numerically on a viewing screen. Graphical data is displayed continuously as data channels on a time axis (waveforms). Patient monitoring systems are positioned near hospital beds, typically in critical care units, where they continually monitor patient status via measuring devices attached to the patient and can be viewed by hospital personnel. Some patient monitoring systems can only be viewed on a local display, whereas others can be joined to a network and thereby display data at other locations, such as central monitoring or nurses' stations.
Portable patient monitoring systems are available for use by emergency medical services (EMS) personnel. These systems typically include a defibrillator along with the monitor. Other portable units, such as Holter monitors, are worn by patients for a particular time period and then returned to the physician for evaluation of the measured and collected data. Current patient monitoring systems are able to measure and display a variety of vital signs, including, pulse oximetry (SpO2), electrocardiograph (ECG), invasive blood pressure (IBP), non-invasive blood pressure (NIBP), electroencephalograph (EEG), body temperature, cardiac output, capnography (CO2), mixed venous oxygen saturation (SvO2), bispectral index (BISx), and respiration. Patient monitoring systems are capable of measuring and displaying maximum, minimum, and average values and frequencies, such as pulse and respiratory rates.
Data collected can be transmitted through fixed wire connections or wireless data communication. Power to patient monitoring systems can be supplied through a main power line or by batteries. While current patient monitoring systems are effective in monitoring patient conditions and notifying medical personnel of changes, they are not without certain drawbacks and limitations.
Patient monitoring systems are typically equipped with audio and visual alarms to notify medical personnel of changes in the patient's status. The alarm parameters can be set by the medical personnel. Audible nurse alarms can often be too loud and distracting to other patients and personnel. Bright, flashing visual nurse alarms can also be distracting to other patients. Conversely, more subtle visual nurse alarms can be too difficult to visualize, which can be a result of visual clutter on the monitoring system display or because the visual alarm is not differentiated enough from other information on the display. In addition, it can be difficult for nurses to silence an active alarm, delaying care to the patient. The typical user interface for alarm control is operated via traditional push-buttons or in many instances a touchscreen or keyboard.
Therefore, a need exists for a better alarm mechanism within patient monitoring systems, in which both the audible and visual alarms are easily recognized by the nurses while not disturbing patients. In addition, there is a need for an alarm mechanism in which an attending nurse can quickly silence the alarm and then focus on the patient's needs.
Current patient monitoring systems are traditionally bundled into an integrated package that includes the display, enclosure, and electronics. This limits flexibility and prevents users from customizing the monitoring system to their specific needs and available space. Therefore, a need exists for a modular patient monitoring system in which the individual components are discrete and can be connected in various configurations. Specifically, a need exists for a monitor that does not have an integrated display and can connect to a custom or commercial, off-the-shelf (COTS) display. Such a monitoring system would enable users to position the display and monitor in the most efficient manner, thereby freeing up valuable area in the patient vicinity.